kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Pururu
| voiced by = Satsuki Yukino | wordplay = | alias = Puru-chan, Obaa-sama | age = | gender = Female | species = Keronian | born = Keron Year July 1, 1970 | occupation = Keron Army member }} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a of the Garuru Platoon. Character History Pururu debuts as the most recent and only female member of the Garuru Platoon, a chief medic and expert nurse, and a childhood friend to Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo. During the Garuru Platoon's promotions, she joined them with the first mission of investigating the stolen items desired by the Clone Keroro Platoon. She is currently promoted to the task of giving the Keronians medical check-ups and injections. In the anime, she graduated from the Keron Military Academy, alongside her childhood friends under the rank army nurse, and later chief medic. In the manga, she first worked for a civilian corporation before she joined the Keron forces, inspired by her three childhood friends . Childhood Pururu was part of Keroro's friendship alliance alongside Giroro and Zeroro. Back when she was a child, her cap was flat and had a flower on it. She was a class idol as a child and many people liked her, including Giroro and Keroro. Giroro grew out of it but Keroro still has a big crush on her. They hung out in an underground club house. They lived under the wisdom of their elder friend Joriri who helped them fight back against bullies and other conflicts. She appeared in the short for Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!, Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?, in which she and the rest of the alliance are trapped within a prototype Kero Ball until freed by Kururu. She has an energetic, down-to-earth, and somewhat strict and stubborn personality, but is also nonviolent and mature, unlike most of the major characters of the series. Pururu's appearance consists of lavender skin, a hot pink cap with a yellow-and-pink heart symbol, and large purple eyes. When she was a young child, the cap was flat and had a light pink flower on it, but is now pointed up on both sides, giving a catgirl-ear-impression to her head (she is sometimes shown with a violet afro wig). The same heart symbol is on her chest, and the design makes it similar to an inverted Shoshinsha Mark. Her tadpole appearance might make one think she's as young as Tamama or Tororo, but it seems like this is the way Mine Yoshizaki draws adult female keronians. Her cute looks and charming demeanor enchants anyone she meets and makes anyone to feel attached to her, notably the young Giroro and the current Keroro. Relationships NOTE: There are debates over who Pururu likes. Many believe that she likes either Garuru, Bariri, Keroro, or Shurara. Please be aware that there are some people that are very defensive over their beliefs, I would advise to respect their opinion and support yours in the nicest way possible. Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro Pururu was the childhood friend of Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro. At the time, Giroro had a crush on Pururu until he grew out of it. She is partnered with Chiruyo Tsukigami. Keroro has a big crush on her. They also felt other Keronenses love for her, Garuru Pururu discovers herself in love with Garuru, her leader. At one point,in episode 254, part two, when the Keroro platoon believe than Pururu and Garuru have a romance and hinted at Pururu, she was blushed, her eyes light up and gets very happy, dreamy and shy, trying to deny it in these words: ("this has to be a dream or something") so, that means that Pururu had feelings for her leader, Pururu confessed her love in a desperate situation Garuru saying ("I will be kind to you when you're ready") Due to the lack of empathic ability of Garuru, took him by confusion thinking that if it was something wrong, because he believed that kind referred to kindness, which is the normal relationship between the two, but in reality Pururu was referring to the kind word "to love (to Garuru) and to be loved / to (Garuru)", (Kind: love-able, ready to love) Bariri Bariri fell in love with Pururu after having an arranged marriage interview with her in Episode 239-B of the Keroro Gunso anime. Pururu did not love Bariri and didn't want to marry him, but the Keroro platoon had no idea about that and attempted to help her. The platoon went to where she was having her marriage interview with Bariri, trying to make her sound incredible to him. Bariri was impressed, falling deeply in love with her. Afterwards, Bariri shows up several times. In Episode 262-A, it's revealed that, after Pururu rejected him, he went to therapy and was told to explain his feelings in terms of fruits. However, even with treatment, he couldn't forget Pururu. He was distracted during an operation and ended up injured alongside his platoon. They went to Earth and received medical treatment by Pururu. After some insistence, she accepted a gift from him... just to be buried in them later due to his obsession. In episode 320-B, the Keroro platoon attempted to help Bariri again. Due to his love for Pururu and her rejections, he was unable to eat anything and work for the army. Using a human-like android as a disguise, he attempted to meet Pururu (in her Pekoponian suit) in a marriage interview for humans. However, he was rejected, and, after some insistence, Pururu learned his real identity, rejecting him again and walking out. Aki Hinata saw his situation and tried to console him. saying that sincere feelings would be able to reach Pururu, but, first, he should take care of his own health problem first. Bariri is moved by her words, and decides to leave, ready to recover. However, when he's about to leave, Pururu goes after him. She says that she was sorry, and tells him that she wants to go out to a dinner with him... However, he tells her that he needs to cure himself first, leaving a shocked Pururu behind as he left the planet. Ango-Mois- Pururu and Ango-Mois HATE eachother! Abilities Pururu uses large syringes as both weapons and medical tools. For combat purposes, the syringes can be used for close range offense and can discharge energy beams. For medical purposes, it simply records the health of those it injects. An after-effect fills those injected with slight ecstasy. She also has access to the ability to take on a human form . In the manga, she can use her resonance to clean up places.Keroro Gunso Volume 15 Weakness Her trauma switch turns on when someone calls her Oba-chan/Oba-sama (which means old lady ). Calling Pururu __NOWYSIWYG__ References Category:Keronians